Arrivederci
by OhHowFluffyYouAre
Summary: It's been twelve years since Edward abandoned Bella, and she's finally moved on. But what will she do when he suddenly appears in her AP English class? Dedicated to Blackangeldust.


**A/N: **O.o' I know I know. A Twilight fan fiction? Really? Really? Really?! I mean… REALLY?! Well, don't worry. You don't_ have_ to read it. :3 It'd be nice if you did though. XD Anyways, I've been meaning to write a Twilight story for a while anyways and this just gave me the best excuse to do it. :D And try not to die halfway through. Though, truthfully speaking, Edward and Bella might morph into Naruto and Sasuke halfway through the story. XD **Now that would be a plot twister!** Juuust kidding. :) Hope you guys don't puke and go into uncontrollable seizures at my attempt at something non-Naruto and non…Well… Anyways. :3 Onward!

**Warnings: **Language and definite OOCs (especially Bella because at some point I know a little bit of my personality will probably mix into hers.)

**Dedications: **To my favorite cousin **Blackangeldust **3 Hope you like it. Bunches of love sent your way! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN TWILIGHT

**Arrivederci**

We were inseparable. We had promised eternity to each other. I was ready to die for him. I was _going to _die for him. For our blissful eternity together… But, that changed on my eighteenth birthday. Our happy forever was taken away from us because of a paper cut. He abandoned me out of love to protect me from his family, other like him, and himself. I was numb and cold for months with only his memory as a comforter, but even that was starting to fade, but at night, the pain was almost unbearable. He plagued my dreams and I would often be shaken awake after screaming Charlie awake. I felt as if I was slowly being ripped apart, and all I could do was sit there and take it. Then I found solace in another. With him, I was no longer numb and cold. Eventually, even the pain at night started to fade away. With him I could forget. With Jacob Black, I could love again.

I dunno. Is a werewolf a step up from a vampire? I think in some past life I might have been a vampire or werewolf. Or maybe even an elf or leprechaun. I mean why else can't I fall for a normal guy? Like Mike Newton. But anyways, after Laurent and Victoria were killed and it was obvious I no longer at a vampiric target on my back, Jacob and I started to date. At first, I dated him probably out of pity and fear of loosing the only one that made the pain go away. But soon, I learned to love him and even truly fall in love with him. A year later, we moved to Chicago and were married. But that was almost twelve years ago.

* * *

The first bell rang signaling the start of a new school year. I can't really say that I like that sound anymore. When I had first starting teaching, right out of college at the tender age of twenty-seven, I was excited to hear that sound. But that was only because I hadn't yet learned the horrors of this hellish void called high school filled with its hordes of antsy, overly dramatic teenagers and their damn self-centered dramas that they expected everyone to care about. Well excuse the world that its very existence doesn't revolve around your sad, pitiful life… And people wonder why almost 75% of the population is on anti-depressants and the other 25% is on some form of A.D.H.D medication.

Now I don't hate my job. Even if it sometimes makes me crazy to the point I'm ready to slit a baby's throat and throw its bleeding body out of a forty-two story window, I actually do love my job. Just sometimes, love isn't enough.

I sigh as the tardy bell finally rings and the last student slides into class, spouting some excuse about getting lost… Even though this is his second time being a senior. But I wave him off and tell him its okay and for him to take his seat. I grab the list of student names and walk up to the front of the classroom, and feeling very much like a substitute or some elementary teacher, I write my name onto the white board, and then turn to the class with a smile.

"I'm Mrs. Black and welcome to A.P. English. Now you're all seniors and most of you should be adults or at least close to it, so as long as you behave like civilized, respectful adults then I will treat you as such." I look around the room and am pleased that this year's A.P. class is relatively small. Only about thirteen kids.

I glance down to the paper I've been holding for almost ten minutes. "Answer when I call your name, and if I mispronounce your name… Then maybe your parents should learn how to spell." I joke with a smirk, but when I only receive a few giggles and some hesitant chuckles I sigh and clarify. "I'm joking." God, teenagers… Absolutely no humor nowadays.

"Now," I look down at the list again. "Mary Allen?"

"Here."

"Brittany Autumn?"

"Here."

"Derek Cass?"

"I'm here."

"Melinda Collins?"

"Here."

I glance down to the next name and pause. My eyes widen at a name I hadn't seen in almost thirteen years and truthfully, I had kind of hoped I wouldn't see for the rest of my life. After a few seconds of allowing my self to just stare blankly at the name, I finally force my voice and mouth to work again as I call out the name and try to keep my expression neutral as it passes from my lips.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here, Mrs. Black." An oh-so-familiar bell-like melodious voice answers.

I keep my eyes trained on the paper in front of me because I know if I look up I'll end up gaping and I'll make a fool out of myself in front of my students. I take a small breath and move onto the next name and pause again. Oh, the gods hate me today.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here." His voice was still as beautiful as ever. Someone please shoot me in the face.

I was very proud of myself that my voice stayed steady as that name passed through my mouth, and again, I kept my eyes on the paper because truthfully, I didn't know how I would react to seeing _his_ face.

A few more minutes passed and I'm finally finished calling out the list of student names. I posted attendance (*) and then placed the list of names carelessly onto my havoc of a desk and returned to the front of the classroom. I did the traditional class syllabus introduction, some personal, not too personal mind you, information about me, and then had the students play the "get to know the peers that you've know for almost four if not longer but I'm going to make you play it anyways because it's the first day of school and I don't feel like teaching so I'm using this game as a way to waste this day away" game. I remember hating that game while _I _was in school, cursing the teacher to hell and back, but now that I'm the teacher. It doesn't really bother me that much anymore. And soon the bell rung, finally ending the fifty minutes class.

I waved good-bye to students who waved first and made a boy fix his dress code violation, which was most likely a waste of my breath since he'd probably end up un-tucking his shirt the moment he knew he was out of my sight, but I still made him tuck it in regardless. And soon the classroom was empty expect for two students, and I bet you can't guess who they were. Note the sarcasm.

Before I could even close the door to my classroom, because it was obvious that the two weren't leaving anytime soon, I felt a hard, cold body collide with my own. It was Alice.

"Uh… Hey," I said for a lack of something better to say as I finish closing the door.

She smiled back and released me from the hug and took a step back, we're still the same height. "Hey yourself." She greeted back.

"Uh…" God, even at the age of thirty, I still act like an eighteen year-old when it comes to a Cullen. "Long time no see." I said with a weak smile.

"Yea," she agreed. "I've really missed you Bella. It's so good to see you again. Even if you do smell like a wet dog." Her pretty face scrunched up in disgust.

"Sorry about that," I blushed as her giggles fill the empty classroom. I had to resist the urge to correct her about calling me by my first name, but I just assumed that hey, she's probably ten times older than me anyways, even though she still looks the same as she did twelve years ago. "So… Uh… What are you doing here? In Chicago?"

She smiled. "Carlisle wanted a change in scenery, so we all decided that maybe Chicago would be a good change. Well… _We_, minus Edward, did. He just kind of sat there and shrugged. He does that a lot now, ever since… Well." She looked back over to her brother, who was still in the same place he'd been since the beginning of class, and turned back to me and smiled again. "That."

"Yea," I nod and then we settle into silence.

"So, I've got to go to class," Alice remarked while looking at Edward again and then turned her attention back to me. "But we'll definitely talk later. Bye Bella." She waved and then was out the door.

Leaving me alone… With Edward.

"You're married to Jacob Black." It wasn't a question.

I turned from where I was staring at the closed door and faced him. "Yea. Twelve years. We have a little boy and girl."

"Oh." He nodded. "How old?"

"Carlisle is four and Renee is almost two." I answered with a small smile.

He looks at me in surprise. "You named your child after Carlisle?"

"I did." Because even I know that naming him "Edward" would be too obvious.

Then a silence settled over us, because he's run out things to say and I know if I were to start talking or asking questions then things I've gone to hell and back to bury and get rid of would find some way to dig their way out of the graves I threw them into. So we just stood there in silence, staring at each other as if we've never seen another human being before. Well, human being for him, vampire for me.

"So… You're a teacher now?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"Yes. I am."

And we're back to the silence again. Honestly, I don't remember the Cullens lacking so in the conversation department. I mean, sure, some of the Cullens weren't the most talkative, but still. I remember them having _some _conversation skills.

"Um… I'm sorry."

"For what?" But I knew exactly "for what" he was apologizing for.

"For lea…" He paused. He must have seen something in my expression because he changed his mind and said instead. "For… Taking up your time. Sorry. This is your free period, right? And plus I'm late for class anyways."

I nod. "Yea. Here let me write you a pass so you don't get in trouble." I walk back over to my desk and grab a sticky note and scribble some excuse onto it before I walk back over to where Edward is standing, now by the classroom door, and handed the piece of paper to him. "Here."

"Thanks." He takes the offered paper and smiles that lope-sided smile that always made my heart flutter, and still does.

I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I had always thought of him. That's probably why I became a high school teacher, and moved to somewhere like Chicago. Somewhat cloudy, with only a little bit of sun. All in hopes, that someday maybe, I would see Edward again.

We stood in silence for a few more minutes before he finally said. "Well, I have to get to class. Good-bye Mrs. Black."

I smiled back.

"Good-bye Mr. Cullen."

He left the classroom with a wave and as the classroom door shut itself, I couldn't help but feel like I was saying "good-bye" to so much more than just Edward Cullen.

**The End.**

(*) – At my high school this was how the teachers took attendance. They would do the whole "call your name and you answered here" thing and then they would post who was here and who wasn't into the computer. And that was that. :)

Yay! Done! :D Sorry about it being so short. I wanted it to be long but… ^__^' *bows head in shame* So, I dunno how I feel about it. O.o' But I'm happy it's finally done. :3

So of course it's dedicated to **Blackangeldust **and all her amazingness, and don't forget to visit her profile and read some of her amazing fan fictions if you're a Twilight or Teen Titans fan. :)

Please review! :3

— ohhowfluffyyouare


End file.
